


Dreams

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Break Up, M/M, mpreg!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t tell Kurt anything. He couldn’t be the guy who cheated on his boyfriend and then guilt tripped him with a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Once, Blaine’s dream was New York. 

Well his dream was New York and Kurt but that wasn’t going to happen. 

The towering buildings and lights used to make him feel like anything was possible. It was the city of dreams and any one of them could come true. Now, they felt oppressive. They felt like walls that were closing in around him and at any moment they would crash down and crush him. 

The air had a slight bite to it which burned his lungs as he walked and he was grateful for it. The slight burn helped him forget the nausea swirling in the pit of his stomach. 

Oh God.

Blaine was choking before he even really realized what was happening. He leaned over and threw up violently into the streets, making the young woman beside him jump away and scowl in disgust. 

Because he was just another guy puking into the streets here.

He wasn’t the heartbroken guy who had flown halfway across the country to confess his worst sin and tell his now ex-boyfriend that he was pregnant. 

God, it was so pathetic. The moment he whispered the words he watched in horror as Kurt’s face closed up and his eyes lit up with tears and he knew that he couldn’t tell him about the baby. As much as he wanted so desperately for Kurt to love him, he never was going to guilt him into a relationship with a baby. 

Now where did this leave him? Pregnant, alone, and broken hearted. 

Blaine sank onto a park bench, the stomach acid sour on his tongue. The sobs turned into sharp gasps and he gripped the side of the bench with white knuckled fingers. People passed him as he dissolved into a panic attack, gasping and wheezing for breath. It was like no one even noticed someone breaking apart. It was like he was a ghost. 

It was how he felt. 

He had destroyed the greatest thing he had ever had. Blaine had touched perfection and now it was impossible to even come near it again. He pressed a hand to his face as he sobbed harder, leaning against the back of the bench. 

He could never tell Kurt. 

He could never break his heart and then force him to be with him. 

He couldn’t do this.

Just as soon as the panic attack started, it vanished making him feel wrung out and empty. Blaine stared blankly ahead at the trees surrounding him, at the park that had once been part of his grand dream. 

Now, what did he have to look forward to?

He was going to be a single father who was still in high school. 

Blaine closed his eyes and just tried desperately to think of anyway this situation could get better. He was going to go home single, have a baby and stay in Ohio. That was his future now. 

He choked on another sob and pressed a hand to his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: BPOTD 999 but with an mpreg element?  
> Prompt: Blaine immediately after the break up. Maybe he feels sick to his stomach and throws up in the middle of the streets, or breaks down. Maybe he felt that he couldn’t return to the loft and felt like he had nowhere to go and fell asleep in the streets somewhere.


End file.
